Pikachu's Day
by ThePhantomWolf
Summary: Yep, a day in the life of Ash's Pikachu. This may be horribly Cliche but I'm doing it anyway! Nothing else to add so enjoy! K Because I say so.


**A day in the life of Pikachu, with Team Rocket and a hint of Pikachu's thoughts added in. Now with Mew reference! For every review a kitten gets a ball of string :P Hahaha! TWO STORIES UPLOADED ON ONE NIGHT! How awesome am I? If you said less then the dirt at your feet, well, you're correct. Now shoo, go do something prductive with your life :3**

**ThePhantomWolf: Yeah! Pikachu!**

**Ash: Where!? Buddy, where are you?**

**ThePhantomWolf: Shush! Disclaimer now!**

**Ash: A what?**

**Misty: It means ThePhantomWolf doesn't own anything except the quote she said Pikachu said. Thankyou!**

**ThePhantomWolf: NOW ON WITH PIKACHU'S DAY!**

**'A good zap solves everything.' A quote Pikachu told me.**

**Pikachu's Day**

Date xx/xx/xxxx

I have been travelling with Ash for a while now, Misty and Brock have joined us also. I am studying these two-legged fleshy pink creatures known as humans. I have logged an average day with them today. Quite a difficult task. Please refer to my complete guide to our non-elemental-wielding friends.

8.00: I wake up now for some free time before Brock and Misty wake at 8.30. Often Togepi sits with me and we play games. Once she made me a daisy crown, they're really nice to wear. Don't tell Ash, he'll laugh. . .

8.30: Brock cooks breakfast while Misty tries to wake Ash. She often gives up and returns with food to lure him out, I see him smirk when she leaves for food, he likes breakfast in bed. Sometimes she rolls him into the lake instead though!

9.00: Finally Ash is up! We have eaten and are packing now, Misty and Ash have the first argument now about whether to train first or not.

9.30: I leave the humans to their own devices for a while to explore the area. One time I swear I saw Mew! I often speak to the locals who give me a snack to eat. I felt bad having to decline being on an Exploration Team, it's name was ThunderPaw, they were all Raichus! Team ThunderPaw is my idol, it was started by a Pikachu who saved his little brother, Pichu, they then made the team to protect younger Pokemon.

10.00: I look to see if there is any Pikachu's in the area, I would like to speak to some of my kind. . . Ash always looks too, he would like for me to have a friend for the day.

10.30: Ash and Misty yell about which way to go, often they seem happy to fight, especially screaming 'DID NOT!' 'DID TOO!' I won't ever understand them.

11.00: The two humans are back to laughing with each-other, I worry about them sometimes. . .

11.30: Ash collapses and moans for food. I sometimes share a berry with him while Brock cooks. Misty sits with Togepi now.

12.00: We're on the move once more and hunting for new friends. The others come out of their Poke'balls to walk, or fly, with us. Sadly not all of Misty's friends can come out too. Sometimes we travel by river so they can though.

12:30: I see everyone packing Poke'balls safely in their bags. Once Ash wanted me in a Poke'ball! I zapped him for that one. Even Team Rocket won't make me get in that thing!

1.00: Team Rocket! After being Poke'napped so many times I only pretend to be afraid. Ash and Misty free me while Brock yells warnings. With a cry of 'Pikaaa-CHUUUU!' and a well placed Thunderbolt I send them packing!

1.30: The third fight of the day. Brock, Togepi and I follow the right path while they argue. It's hard on my sensitive ears so I give them a good zap then run away!

2:00: I'm back in their good books so I ride on Ash's shoulder and talk to him, he understands me well.

2.30: I crawl into a backpack and have a sleep. It's tiring to walk so far with short legs.

5.00: Often I'm awake around now and the three are looking for a campsite. Isn't one spot of grass as good as the next?

5.30: We stop near a river and set up camp, sleeping bags and a cooking pot. Mmmmm . . . food . . .

6.00: Everyone comes out for dinner and we have a swim. Ash, Misty and the water Poke'mon play water tag. I watch Togepi in the shallows, sometimes Brock does this and I play too.

6.30: Chow time! We all dig into some tasty food, I sometimes manage to get some tomato sauce, yummy!

7.00: The final argument for the day, where to put the sleeping bags. Brock has a compromise so they quiet down.

7.30: The sun sets around now this month so we climb a tree or hill and watch it. It's a wonderful sight. Sometimes the water Poke'mon nearby show off and create a fine spray of water to make a rainbow or bubbles. Misty thinks it's very pretty.

8.00: Everyone readies for bed, I climb a tree and watch for intruders upon our temporary turf. I don't want anything to happen to my friends/meatbags.

8.30: A campfire is lit and the humans tell stories. Ash speaks of our journeys. Brocks speaks of his family and Misty of her time at the gym, she's learnt lots of different battle styles!

9.00: Campfire is put out and everyone goes to their spot. Ash and Misty talk for a bit while Brock cleans, I sometimes help him, I get given something called a 'cookie' for doing so. It's a wonderful treat!

9.30: I go to Misty and speak with her. She knows quite a bit, sometimes she shows me star-pictures. I like the Pikachu and the Gyrados ones. Other times she just says whatever is on her mind. She said that she was really happy to be here and that we're very kind to her, unlike her girly sisters.

10.00: I go back to Ash. He's asleep by now but sometimes I hear him whispering something. . . I wonder what, does he sleep talk? Now it's lights out so we all sleep.

12.00: Once Misty woke up around this time, I heard her singing but I couldn't quite understand all the words. I've asked Brock what they meant but he said they're hard to describe. Ash didn't know either.

In conclusion, humans are strange. They require further study. Though they can be harmful and cruel, their hearts and minds are often in the right place and should be befriended if possible. Pikachu's analysis of meatpuppets/meatbags/meatpopcicles/lunch, or better known as humans, complete.


End file.
